Dominating Lovers
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: Jacob ends up in a big relationship with brothers who can hear his thought and know his feelings, and as the family grows troubles begin to arise. EdwardxJacobxJasper. Warning: slash.
1. The beginning

** Dominating Lovers**

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Twilight!!! Or anything.

A/N: Please review, tell me what you think cause it helps me as a writer. Also, I'm still debating whether to rate this T or M.

"Why would he do this to me," Jacob screamed in his head, as bolted through the forest in his wolf form, "I thought…."

Coming up to an opening in the forest he came to a sudden halt. Back in his human form Jacob slowly began to walk into the opening. It was a beautiful meadow, with flowers already in bloom.

Falling to his knees, tears began to run down his face," why?" he said, hiding his face into his legs.

"Why what?" a smoothing voice came from behind him.

Turning around he saw none other than Jasper Cullen, staring at him with his arms crossed.

"What do you want, Jasper," Jacob said whipping away his tears.

"I'm an empath I could feel your pain all the way from home," Jasper said walking towards Jacob," so again why what?"

Jasper was kneeling in front of the young teen, staring into his eyes Jacob couldn't help but blush," ok well…"

(Flashback)

It's been about year ago since Jacob and Edward started seeing each other, though Edward was still seeing Bella. Jacob understood knowing he didn't want to hurt Bella. Jacob easily became friends with the other Cullen's after Edward decided to tell his family. Carlisle and Esme although not totally happy, they were ok with it. Emmett was ok with it, and while Jasper was a little reluctant he accepted their relationship. Rosalie at first couldn't care less, but then oddly enough her and Jacob formed a very tight bond, even becoming best friends. Alice was the happiest, her and Bella ended up hanging out less especially after Leah imprinted on her, thinking in a weird way we'll all be a big family.

_For 1 year they've been seeing each other, and today was the anniversary for when they decided to start seeing each other. Edward took Jacob to a nice spot in the forest where Edward had set up a little picnic for the two of them. Jacob thought it would be a good idea to try and further their relationship._

_Taking another bite out of the chocolate cake 'Edward' (ESME) made "So Edward I was thinking maybe we should…."_

"_I can't," Edward said, not meeting Jacob's glaze," as much as I do love you, I can't hurt Bella, and I care a lot about her."_

"_But," Jacob didn't know what to say he was trying to comprehend what was going on._

"_Jacob, look I love you but I can't just leave Bella," Edward said still not facing his lover._

"_Its been a year, I've been waiting hoping you'd be able to fully return my feelings," Jacob looked at Edward desperately looking for an answer._

"_I'm sorry but I can't," Edward said facing his Jacob who looked on the verge of tears," don't be sad, let's just go ba…"_

"_NO!" Jacob yelled standing up abruptly standing," I've waited patiently for a year, hoping you'd be able to fully return my feelings!"_

"_Jacob come on please," Edward said trying to calm him down._

"_No, that's it I waited for way too long," Jacob could feel the tears coming quickly," I don't want to be 2__nd__, we're through."_

_And with that Jacob shifted into his wolf form, a began running through the forest at full speed._

_(End Flashback)_

"…so yeah," tears began flood out, Jasper couldn't help seeing the sad pup, pulled the young teen into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry it's gonna be ok," Jasper whispered into his ear, rubbing his back.

"How do know?" Jacob sobbed in his shoulder.

"Trust me," Jasper said using his power to calm the wolf down.

"Thanks," Jacob said breathing easy now, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jasper smiled looking down at him.

"Why were you against Edward and me?" Jacob asked looking away blushing.

"Well, to be honest, I was jealous," Jasper, told him letting out a slight chuckle," after Alice divorced me for Leah, I've become attracted to you and when Edward claimed you before me I got jealous."

Jacob head whipped to stare at the blond vampire, noticing the beauty that seemed to radiate off him. Jacob simply couldn't stop……

He kissed him.

A/N: Sorry the beginning wasn't that good I swear I'll try to make the later chapters better and longer. If I get enough reviews, so again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. A New Romance

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight.

A/N: Again I ask you to please review!! And if you like what you read take a look at some of my other stories.

Chapter 2: A New Romance

(A/N: Remember Jacob is naked he didn't put on clothes after he got to the meadow.)

Jasper was shocked by the kiss at first but quickly gave into the young pup, feeling his emotions of love and need. He wrapped is arms around his waste pulling Jacob closer to him.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?" Jasper sneered looking down at him.

"You're an empath why don't you tell me," Jacob quickly closed the gap, wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck giving him a hard kiss. Jasper eagerly returned the kiss, making him moan into the kiss.

Pushing Jacob on to the ground Jasper began to kiss his neck making him moan. Lust was rolled off Jacob filling Jasper with more desire. He moved hand over the wolf's chest and stomach making him moan against the icy touch. Jasper smiled into his neck wanting to hear more of his moans, he crashed his lips against the wolf as hand moved to his erection.

Feeling his lovers cold hand grip his member, Jacob pulled away from the kiss," Jasper, I don't think ready for anything…big," Jacob turned away blushing fiercely.

Jaspers smile lightly, kissed Jacobs neck before turning Jacob's head to face him," we don't have to go far just this."

His voice soothed the younger's fears, receiving a nod from his lover Jasper continued his intent. His moans of pleasure, filled with Jasper with lust, crushing his lips into the other's as his lover reached his climax.

Jacob breathed heavily laying his head against Jasper's chest," So….are we together?"

With a small chuckle Jasper lifted the wolf bridal style into his arms," yes, now lets head home."

With that he headed back to the Cullen's place.

* * *

(at the cullen house)

"I hate this movie," Leah said slowly eating popcorn on the coach.

"Come on, Titanic is a classic," Alice said plopping down next to her girlfriend," its a full of romance and lose."

"Yeah, but snores ville," Leah said bluntly rolling her eyes," why can't we watch Heathers, it's funny."

"Yeah, but I don't like dark comedies," Alice said with a smiling," and how can you resist Celine Dion?"

"1st, I'm not Seth and 2nd I hate that movie," Leah said adjusting herself," look sweaty why don't we choose a movie we both love."

With an eager smile Alice nodded, getting up from the couch heading to the move selection, "ok how about…ooh Catwoman?"

"Catwoman, wasn't that suppose to be not so good?" Leah asked remember what Sam and Paul told her.

"Well, I love it plus Halle Berry in black leather and whip," Alice said excitedly holding the movie up.

"Mhm, well Seth did say it was good," Leah smiled, with that Alice popped in the DVD before taking her spot next to her girl.

"Oh this gonna be awesome," Alice smiled putting her arm around Leah.

At that, the doors popped open ed alerting the girls attention, seeing a naked Jacob in the arms of a smiling Jasper.

"What the hell happened?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Edwards gonna kill you once he sees his boyfriend in your arms not to mention he's naked," Alice laughed.

"Well he shouldn't we broke up," Jacob said as Jasper let him down.

"Oh no, OH MY GOD PUT PANTS ON!" Leah shouted covering her eyes, Alice laughed as Leah buried her face into her shoulder .

"Sorry," Jacob blushed grabbing a blanket off a chair and wrapped it around his waste.

"I'll grab some of your clothes," Jasper said heading up stairs. (A/N: I forgot to say Jacob, Leah, and Seth lives with the Cullens.)

"Ok, what about you and Edward breaking up?" Alice asked as Jacob sat down and Leah resting her head on her shoulder.

"Well, today was our 1 year anniversary, so I was planning on him finally choosing me," Jacob head sank looking down," but he didn't, he doesn't want to hurt Bella."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Leah said with true concern.

"Rosalie's gonna kill him when she finds out," Alice smirked.

"I hoe not, cause I after I got upset and broke things off I ran into Jasper and we kind of…." Jacob turned away blushing.

"OMG, TWO HAD SEX?" they said in unison wanting more info.

"Not totally, but I got off," Jacob said with cheeky smile.

"So, you and my ex-husband are?" Alice asked leaning forward with interest.

"Yes, were together now," Jacob, said with a smile.

Jumping out of her seat, Alice quickly grabbed Jacob and started spinning him around," YAY! THIS IS SO EXCITING!!"

"Alice I think you should stop before you break him," Jasper said entering the room with clothes in his arm.

With a giggle dropped the traumatized teen, and sitting back down. Jacob giving Jasper a peck on the cheek, took the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"So, what are you two gonna do when Edward finds out?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…we haven't thought of that," Jasper said scratching the back of his head taking a seat on a chair.

"Thought about what?" Rosalie asked with Emmett and Seth behind her.

"Edward and Jacob broke up and now Jacob's with Jasper," Leah said, at that Rosalie just frozen.

Alice quickly pulled Leah close as Emmett carried Seth behind a couch where Jasper hid," JACOB!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Jacob slowly made his way over to the angry blond," y-yeah?"

"What the hell I thought I we were best friends!" Rosalie shouted at the young wolf fists shaking.

"You are.." But Jacob was quickly cut off.

"Then why am I like the last to know?" Rosalie shouted getting in his face making Jacob shrink back," I have half the mind to take these feels and shove them so far up your ass you wont be able to sit for a month."

A gulp was heard from the shrunken Jacob," sorry."

With that a thud was heard of Jacob's back hitting the wall.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review it really helps to have input.


	3. Secret Revealed

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! If you like this please check out my other works.

Chapter 3: Change

After Jacob woke up from the 'Rosalie Toss' he looked around to everyone in the living room watching a movie, Catwoman. Alice and Leah were sitting in the love seat, While Seth and Rosalie sat on the couch with Emmett in the middle. And Jasper in a chair with Jacob in his lap.

"Baby's up," Jasper said alerting the crew.

"Finally, we were worried," Alice said arm around Leah who was concentrating on the movie.

"Yeah, that's why you guys started a movie while I was out," Jacob said adjusting himself on his lover's lap," so how long have I been out?"

"About an hour," Jasper said pulling Jacob into a nice hug, making Jacob smile.

"Yeah, lucky I didn't use my full strength," Rosalie said arms crossed.

"Yeah, well….." Emmett was cut off by Edward entering.

"Guys have you seen…" Edward stopped in his tracks seeing Jacob in Jasper's lap. In a second Edwards eyes shifted as he went into a crouching position. As Edward tried to make his way to them Emmett and Alice pushed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL JACOB!?" Edward shouted thrashing around trying to get out of Alice and Emmett's hold. Jacob turned away not able to look at his old lover.

"I was heart broken after our talk and jasper," Jacob started but was quickly cut off.

"Jasper I'm gonna kill you," Edward stared at Jasper with feral eyes.

Rosalie who held a calm expression, stood from her seat walked over to Edward before smacking him across the face.

With shock he stared at Rosalie who now stared at him with disgust," you have no right to be yelling at them."

"NO RIGHT JASPER STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Edward yelled no longer thrashing.

"No he didn't you couldn't commit yourself to just Jacob, so he broke up with you and Jasper appeared to give him what you couldn't," Rosalie said with a calm voice," who's to blame is you not them."

Edward slumped against the wall as Alice and Emmett stepped back looking at their 'brother'.

"I'm sorry Edward but I couldn't wait any longer," Jacob said walking towards him," please forgive me."

Edward didn't say anything, rising from ground his gaze towards the ground he made his out the door.

"Drama Queen," Alice sighed before making her way back to Leah.

"He's heart broken," Jasper said snaking his arms around Jacob from behind," don't worry I'm here."

"Thanks," Jacob turned around giving his lover a deepening kiss. Jasper eagerly responded pulling him closer squeezing his ass making Jacob moan into the kiss.

"Ok you 2 lets keep it PG in here," Rosalie said as she plopped on the couch next to Emmett who snaked his arm around her shoulders like he did with Seth.

"Fine," Jasper said leading Jacob back to the chair.

"Well, guys Halloween is coming up, so we gotta plan for a party!!" Alice shouted with excitement.

"Well, where we gonna hold it?" Seth asked snuggling up to Emmett.

"Here of course," Alice smiled," or we could rent out that hall where we held Rosalie's B-day party."

"Perfect we could rent out the hall and have a big blow out," Rosalie said smirk.

"Nice, but who do we invite?" Leah asked resting her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Well, we could invite Quil and Embry," Jacob said with smile, but turned when he heard a growl from Alice.

"As long as they don't invite Sam," Alice pulled Leah into a protective embrace, who gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine we'll tell them not to invite him," Seth with a smile.

"Ok, anyone else we wanna invite?" Jasper asked looking around.

"Edwards gonna wanna bring Bella," Jacob said with a sigh.

"I say lets invite Jessica," Rosalie said everyone turned to her in shock," what I like her and she's part of the Bitch crew and she hates Bella."

"True so true," Leah nodded," us bitches gotta stick together."

"Oh and we could invite Angela, she seems nice enough," Seth added.

"Ok, but I don't want to invite Mike or Tyler they kind of bug me a little," Jacob said," plus Edward told how homophobic they are."

The room nodded in understand meant, " why don't we invite Heidi and Jenna?" Alice asked.

"Who're they?" Jacob asked feeling out of the loop.

"They're friends I met my 1st year of my Feminist Courses," Leah answered," yeah, there cool though Quil and Embry better not try anything infront of them."

"Yeah, or Jenna will have those to neutered," Alice laughed receive a chuckles from the others.

"K we'll invite them, anyone else?" Rosalie asked looking around," ok should we do costumes or no?"

"YES! It's Halloween at time to be something else," Alice said making people nod.

"Ok so we'll right up the invitations and send them out, just tell me who else you want to add before I make them," Rosalie said getting up from her spot," cause it's gonna be invite only."

"Ok, well we'll have to go shopping," Alice instantly smiled, her creepy excited smile.

"YES! OMG WE DEFINITLY HAVE TO GO!!" Alice said shooting up from her seat.

"Well, its 6:00pm I guess we could go shoppingfor alittle while," Leah said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll go with, I need to pick up my outfit to," Rosalie said grabbing her purse from the counter.

"YAY! K see you guys later," Alice said bolting out the door dragging Rosalie and Leah by their wrists.

"Hm," Seth pouted," I wanted to go shopping."

"Oh come on sweety, Alice can take to go some other time," Emmett said giving him a peck on the lips," come on lets head to the gym I need to get these guns moving."

Emmett quickly made his way to the laundry room grabbing his gym bag.

"Yeah, and I get to see all these hot muscular guys there," Seth said with smirk.

Emmett quickly ran to him pulling him close to his body," you stay close," he said with an alpha male tone, making Seth nod into his lovers chest.

With a winning smile Emmett lead Seth to the garage to head out.

"Well guess we got the house to ourselves," Jasper kissing Jacob's neck making him squirm.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle again?" Jacob asked letting out a moan as Jasper began to nibble on a tender spot.

"There in Italy, doing there 10yr honey moon vacation," Jasper snaking a hand under the young wolf's shirt playing with his nipple.

"Jasper please not here," Jacob moaned out starting to fall into a lust filled trance.

"Then let us go some where appropriate," Jasper said picking up his lover and heading to his bedroom.

(with Edward)

"_Can't believe he left me_," Edward thought as he ran at full speed through the forest at that moment if he could cry he would.

Reaching his destination he looked up to Bella's house, noticing Charlie's car gone, he made his way to the door ringing the bell.

Hearing a crash he rolled his eyes," _can't she walk two steps with out it being life threatening_," as the door opened he came to see a very excited Bella.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile imprinted on her face.

"_Well it's now or never_."

A/N: Hey hope you liked this chapter and yes the Halloween party is relevant to a later event dun dun dun!!! Please remember to REVIEW!!! I really want you all to review so please and thank you!


	4. Flashback

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

A/N: In this chapter it'll cut all loose ends! Again Please REVIEW!! And take a look in my other works!

Oh and Jacob has short hair like Taylor Lautner short hairstyle!

Chapter 4: How It All Began!

A laugh was heard as Jacob rested on Jasper's bare chest," Thank you."

Wrapping his arm around the young wolf," I wouldn't do anything you don't want time to."

"Thanks," Jacob said hugging Jasper's body like a teddy bear for comfort making Jasper smirk.

"Oh you're so cute," Jasper said kissing the top of Jacob's head," I remember when your pack came to us."

"Oh when they kicked me out cause I was in love with not only another man but a Cullen no less," Jacob chuckled.

(flashback)

_"Jacob Black you are now banded from our pack!," Sam shouted as the others stood behind him._

_"Sam come on," Quill said trying to keep the peace._

_"Shove it Quil no queers aloud!" Paul said arms crossed but didn't expect a punch across the face sending him to the ground. Everyone turned to see a very angry Leah with her fists curled._

_"So, what's wrong with queers, huh Paul?" Leah growled at him._

_"Why you getting your panties in a bunch," Paul growled back," don't tell me little Sethy is a faggot too."_

_Seth quickly turned away holding a sorrow expression._

_"Seth you are also banished from us too," Sam ordered, Seth turned to face the Alpha with a hurt expression._

_"B-b-but," Seth couldn't finish his sentence cause he began to break down making Leah's eyes become more feral._

_"Then I'm leaving too," Leah yelled standing by her brother's side._

_"Leah you can't just leave," Sam said holding a domineering stance._

_"Oh well I have news for all of you, I've imprinted," Leah said raising her head with pride._

_"What?" Sam stared at her with confusion," you imprinted?"_

_"Yep, and it's with a Cullen, Alice the cute pixie to be exact," everyone stared at her with a mind blown expression," so I guess you can say I'm a dike now, huh?"_

_"Wait how long," Sam asked stepping forward._

_"Alice and I have be going out for a 2 weeks now," Leah said hands on her hips standing her ground._

_"How come I didn't know," Seth pouted_

_"Sorry, I wasn't ready to tell anyone but now I am," Leah said proudly._

_"Well, you're band too," Sam said holding anger toward them._

_"Good, we wouldn't want to be around fucking homophobes," Leah shouted," Seth, Jacob lets go."_

_As she headed to the door Seth and Jacob were quick to follow her, not wanting to stay and be attacked._

_"Leah, where are we gonna go?" Jacob asked looking at her with confusion as they reached her car._

_"Well, first we're gonna go to your and our place grab our stuff and leaving the crap hold called la push," Leah getting into the front seat, Seth taking shotgun and Jacob taking the back._

_"Yeah, but where are we going, it's not like we have a lot of money," Jacob said in a know it all tone._

_"Well, my imprint in other words my wife, is rich and I'm sure will take care of us," Leah said driving off the to their first stop Jacob's home._

_(Minutes later at the Cullen place)_

_Pulling up to the Cullen's place, they were met with the Cullen siblings. As Leah exited her car she became greeted with a big hug from her lover._

_"Oh, honey, I'm so happy you're here!" Alice said full of excitement as she hugged her love," like sad that you all got banished, but I'm so glad you'll be staying with us."_

_"Are you sure it's ok?" Jacob asked looking at them._

_"Oh come on, Jacob we're BFFs you think I'd let you out in cold?" Rosalie asked arms crossed with a knowing smirk._

_Jacob just smiled as he gave the blonde beauty a hug. As Jacob went back to grab the bag he was by Edward grabbing them first," No let me."_

_The sound of his voice made Jacob knees shake," why does he effect me like this?" Jacob thought in his head as he began to walk toward the house._

_"Like what?" Edward whispered in his ear. Jacob's knees instantly buckled under him, as gravity began to take effect Edward snaked an arm around his waste keeping him up," don't want you to fall now do we?"_

_Jacob shook his head looking toward the ground blushing severely, unknown to him a jealous Jasper stared with sorrowful eyes._

_"Guys lets head inside and show them to their rooms," Rosalie said leading the bunch in._

_"Well, I know where I'm sleeping," Leah said, making Alice giggle as they walked in the house her arm around the other._

_" Seth could have the room next to us," Emmett said looking to the youngest wolf, who blushed and looked away. Emmett chuckle as he ran up and whispered into his wife's ear. Rosalie then turned to give him a quick glance before holding a smirk on her face as she entered the house with the others._

_"What's that all about?" Jacob asked, Edward smirked as he began to bring in the bags._

_"All in good time young wolf all in good time," he said following the bunch._

_"Ok so Jacob, the even though we have 2 more rooms left, 1s being renovated while the other is being re modeled," Rosalie said as they reached the living room._

_"So where am I going to sleep?" Jacob asked leading against the wall frame._

_"My room," Edward said slyly heading up the stares with the stuff._

_"Ok, you guys get settled then you guys can eat, Esme made spaghetti," Rosalie called to the bunch._

_Laughter was heard as Alice and Leah enter their now shared room. Seth shyly entered his room with his bags, with the help of Emmett who held a cunning smirk. Jacob enter Edwards room, staring at the extravagant design it held._

_"It's beautiful," Jacob thought looking around._

_"Why thank you," Edward said bring in one of Jacob's bags," I try."_

_Jacob blushed quickly turning away," so why was Emmett and Rosalie staring at Seth earlier?"_

_"you really want to know?" Edward asked sitting on the bed, Jacob nodded eagerly," well recently Emmett came out to us."_

_"You mean Emmett is gay?" Jacob asked totally shocked sitting down next to him._

_"No, Bi, Emmett is Bisexual," Edward said with smirk," and Rosalie was quite fine with it, like he still loves her and she loves him, just he just needs another."_

_"And they think Seth could fill the void for Emmett?" Jacob asked with a smirk._

_"Yep, think of as while Rose and Seth have 1 boyfriend Emmett has 2 lovers," Edward said that smirk never dropping from his face._

_"Well, Seth does have a crush on Emmett," Jacob said giving a quick chuckle," I wonder if he'll go for it?"_

_"Oh he'll go for it," Edward said in a knowing tone._

_"Oh really how do you know that?" Jacob asked with a challenging grin._

_"Are you forgetting I'm a mind reader," Edward asked making Jacob blush," and right now my mind reading powers are telling me that Emmett's flirting is gonna get really far, real soon."_

_"We'll see about that," Jacob said with a smile._

_"But, he's not the only one you wants something," Edward said leaning in meeting Jacob's eyes._

_"You mean? Your Bi too?" Jacob asked staring in disbelief._

_"Yeah, I know the great Edward Cullen likes men," Edward lifting his arms behind his head falling back on the couch. Jacob instantly blushed as he watched the bottom of his shirt rise seeing the abs of the vampire._

_"Why is he so hot," Jacob screamed in his head," those abs are…"_

_"Are what?" Edward said sitting up, with a smirk he stood from the bed took Jacob's hand and with the other lifted his shirt. Placing Jacob's hand onto his stomach," you can touch, I don't mind."_

_In shock, moved his shaking hand across Edward's stomach lightly touching each ab, before realizing what he was doing he quickly put his hand down and turned his head away._

_"What do you think?" Edward asked leaning toward the wolf, but before he could answer Edward pushed him down onto the bed and lifted the wolfs shirt._

_"Wha.." Jacob began but stopped as Edward placed his hand onto his stomach._

_"Well seems I'm not the only one with muscles," Edward said littlely going over the detail outlining every muscle. All Jacob could do was moan under the cold touch," like that?"_

_Jacob laid their staring as Edward began to kiss his stomach and start to make his way up to his chest. Jacob couldn't muffle the moans in his throat and unable to stop the vampire, he gripped the sheets._

_As Edward made his way to Jacob's left nipple they became interrupted as Jasper entered the room with a scowl on his face," dinner's ready if your hungry."_

_With sigh Edward rose from the wolf, turning to face his brother with a devious smirk," you know how to ruin a mood don't you?"_

_Jasper narrowed his gaze toward his 'brother', Jacob sat up," sorry Jasper."_

_Taking a look into his puppy eyes, Jasper quickly turned away from his gaze," it's alright." He said walking out the door._

_With a sigh Edward turned to the wolf pulled from the bed on to his feet," well, I guess we'll have to continue some other time, but for now lets get you something to eat," Edward lead the way down to the kitchen holding onto Jacob's hand._

_From then on Edward and Jacob began to seeing each other, spending time with one another when Edward wasn't with Bella. And with in 2 weeks of endless flirting, Seth became apart of the Rosalie/Emmett pairing, and though they were both dating the same man Rosalie treated Seth like a little brother. Jasper grew more isolated only socializing with Emmett and Alice._

(Flashback over)

Feeling a spike in Jacob's emotions Jasper looked down at his love with sorrowful eyes," you still love him don't you?"

Jacob looked up meeting his lovers eyes," I will always love him, but I can't wait around for ever," sitting up Jacob laid himself on top of the him leaning in to kiss his neck," and besides now I got something I don't want to give up."

"I'm glad, but…." Jasper quickly flipped over making him now on top," I like being the dominate one."

Jacob little a laugh as Jasper began attacking his neck, kissing and nibbling.

Letting out a moan Jacob said with a pleading voice," Jasper take me."

With a cunning smirk, Jasper nodded as he began……..

A/N: The next chapter will continue where this left off. I hope some questions were answered. Please actually leave a review!!!!!!!! And take a look at some of my other works especially my story Slytherin In Pink!! Please and thanks yous!


	5. Complicated

Dominating Lovers 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

Warning: It includes a .

A/N: I'm gonna need you as my readers help!!! Please review, tell me what you think, if you like it, if you hate, if you got questions, if you got suggestions. Tell me so please REVIEW!!!

Chapter 5: Complicated.

Jacob let out a laugh as Jasper began attacking his neck, kissing and nibbling

Letting out a moan Jacob said with a pleading voice," Jasper take me."

With a cunning smirk, Jasper nodded as he began to make his way down kissing his way down to his chest, making his way to Jacob's left nipple he gently sucked on it while pinching the right one making Jacob moan bucking his hips. for contact.

Feeling Jacob's erection Jasper smiled," well someone's excited."

Jasper made the rest of the way down to the wolf's member, licking the shaft he made shivers run down Jacob's body. With another smirk he licked the tip of his cock.

Jacob couldn't help letting out another moan," please don't tease me."

With a nodded he put the whole thing in his mouth, as he began to suck on it, going up and down. Making him moan louder, Jacob moved his hands to Jasper's head, adding more force. Using his power Jasper transferred more sexual ecstasy into Jacob making Jacob's eyes role back letting out an even louder moan.

Looking down at his lover he couldn't help in the moment of ecstasy to think of Edward, Switching back and forth he kept picturing Edward and Jasper sucking him off. Reaching his climax, Jasper sucked down every last drop, he made his way up kissing his lover.

"Jasper I'm ready take me fully," Jacob whisper out of breath.

With concern Jasper looked into the wolf's eyes," are you sure I don…."

But he was cut off by Jacob giving him a kiss, pulling back he looked back in Jasper's topaz eyes," I want this so please…don't make me wait."

Seeing the pleading voice, Jasper nodded getting in between his legs positioning him self for entry.

"Ready?" Jasper asked looking up.

Receiving nod, he entered his lover, both moaning as he pushed all the way. Jasper pulling back out he started slow easing his way in and out.

Jacob looked to his lover," Jasper please fuck me harder."

With a smile as he pulled back out, he then slammed back in receiving a even louder moan from his lover.

With eyes rolling back, Jacob looking back at his lover he froze seeing Edward.

"I love you," 'Edward' said kissing him deeply, pulling away to get another look Jacob saw Jasper eyes full of love.

"I love you too," Jacob smiled giving another kiss, Jasper held him tightly as he climax inside his lover.

Looking up they kissed as Jacob drifted into sleep, Jasper held his young love close to his chest as he slept peacefully.

(morning)

The light of the sun hit his face waking the sleeping Jacob, sitting up he looked around the room not seeing Jasper around, looking at the counter he saw a note quickly reading it:

_Hi love, _

_Good morning I went out hunting with Emmett and Alice wont be back till later maybe around 5._

_Love Jasper_.

Taking a look at the clock it read 12pm.

"_Wow I sure slept long_," Jacob thought, flopping back onto the bed.

"Yeah, you did," Jacob looked over to see Edward standing at the door, as Edward entered into the room Jacob blushed under his gaze," I still have that effect on you."

"Im with Jasper, Edward," Jacob said staring at him," he's the one I love now."

"I heard your thought the other night," Edward smiled," you were thinking of me."

"I know," Jacob looked down in shame," I do still love you…..but if you can read my thoughts you know I DO love Jasper."

"True, but you will always be mine," Edward said stepping closer.

"Edward I told you I can't….," But was cut off by Edward.

"I broke up with Bella," he said sitting at the end of the bed. Jacob sat there eyes widened at what he was hearing," you were right I can't keep stringing her along when I love you and not her."

"How she take it," Jacob asked still in shock.

"She was pissed and very emotional about it," Edward said shaking his head," so please come back to me."

Jacob sat there thinking to himself about all that's happened then looking up at Edward, he said," no."

"Why? I broke up with Bella like you wanted," Edward looked at the wolf pleading," I know you love me, so please come back."

"I can't I'm with Jasper now and while I may love you," Jacob said deceivingly," I also love Jasper and I can't do that to him, after he was the one who was there for me."

"Jacob come on!" Edward yelled standing up, with frustration in his voice.

Jacob shitted under the vampire's stare wanting him to just go away.

"What's going on here?" Both turned to see Rosalie with her arms crossed in the door way.

"None of your business Rosalie just get out," Edward growled

Raising an eye brow, Rosalie looked over to Jacob who looked uncomfortable," Jacob is everything alright."

"I said it's none of your business," Edward growled again, wanting desperately to talk to HIS love.

"Jacob?" Rosalie asked walking into the room.

"Edward please go,' Jacob said, Rosalie looked over to Edward who looked at her with menacing eyes.

"You heard him Edward now please leave or I'll throw you out," Rosalie said cracker her knuckles stepping forward.

With a grunt, Edward left the room but not before giving 1 more look at Jacob.

As Edward left the room Rosalie shut the door before turning to Jacob with a questionable look," so anything you want to tell me."

With a nod as he his fingers fidgeted with the blanket," well, what I'm about to say must stay between us."

With an eye role she sat next to the wolf," well duh, you know I wont say anything."

Letting out a sigh and a nod he continued," well I'm still in love with Edward and when me and Jasper were having sex I thought about him."

"WHAT! Oh my gosh this is big," Rosalie said eyes widened.

"Yeah, but I still love Jasper truly love him," Jacob said blushing thinking about the blonde vampire.

"So basically you love them both," Rosalie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, and as much as I would go back to Edward, I' am too in love with Jasper," Jacob admitted," and each has their own qualities that make them special."

"Hm, I see," Rosalie nodded in understand meant," but the reason you broke up with Edward is because.."

"He broke up with Bella," Jacob looked desperate direction," what do I do?"

"Well, I don't know, but I guess you have to go with your gut," Rosalie said, with a groan Jacob fell onto the bed.

"Something tells me this is gonna get complicated," Jacob said face into the pillows.

A/N: Hello people thanks for reading, **PLEASE REVIEW !!!** Also sorry I did a poor job during the slash.


	6. Authors Note: Help!

Hello! People before I start writing my next chapter I need your help, as you know the Cullen Halloween party I gonna be coming up and I need your help, in figuring something out.

As you know there are 7 hosts (Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Leah, and Seth) and I need costumes for them. So I decide on a theme that each can play:

The 7 Deadly Sins!!! :

**Wrath**: Intense Anger, Rage, and fury.

**Gluttony**: To over indulge mainly with food and drinks.

**Avarice/Greed**: Wanting more wealth.

**Envy**: Intense wanting of what others have.

**Sloth**: The avoidance to do work or anything through laziness, apathy, and depression.

**Lust**: Desire for physical pleasure.

**Pride**: Thinking highly of ones self and better then everyone else in every way.

I need to decide one which person should be which sin for the Halloween party. So tell me what you think. Give your opinions and to support your opinions.

So please help!!! Please and thank you.

Also, remember to take a look at my other works.


	7. Seven Deadly Sins

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!

A/N: Thanks all readers and those who reviewed, PLEASE REMEMBERTO REVIEW TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! It'll help me a lot if you do so remember place your votes.

Chapter 6:

"So what are we watching now?" Leah asked filing her nails, sitting next to her brother.

"27 Dresses I love this movie," Seth said sitting Indian style on the couch with a smile on his face.

"Hm, who's in it?" Leah said not looking up from her nails.

"What you never seen the movie?" Seth looked at his sister in shock.

"Nope, what can I say I like watching adventure movies," Leah said grabbing some red nail polish from the counter.

Seth just shook his head in small disappointment, as Rosalie and Jacob entered the room," well he's finally up."

'Yeah, had a rough night," Jacob said with a cheeky smile, as he and Rosalie took the love seat.

With an eye role Leah spoke up," ok, well now that we're here, we can start the meeting."

"Meeting?" Jacob asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Alice wanted us to go over a costume theme we could all play," Leah sighed sitting up right looking to the others," so any ideas?"

"Well, how about Emmett and me go as a King and Queen and the rest of you could be our servants," Rosalie with a smirk as she sat in her nice red dress.

"As much fun as that'd be, no," Jacob said leaning back," well the boys could go as gladiators and girls as temptresses."

"Hell to the no," Leah said finishing the nails on her left hand.

"How about the 7 deadly sins," Seth said smiling.

"The what?" Jacob and Rosalie asked at the same time.

With an eye role Leah answered," 7 human temptations that the Catholics thought as sinful."

"Mhm, there's Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Lust, and Pride," Seth explained looking at the two.

"And how would that work?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the 7 of us could pick a sin and wear costumes that would show off our sin," Seth said.

"I like it," Jacob said.

"Yep, now all we have to do is choose sins," Rosalie said looking at the others," and I for you think I should be Lust."

"More like Wrath," Jacob mumbled receiving a giggle from Seth.

"What was that," Rosalie said hands curling into a fist.

"Oh come on, you are the most threatening," Jacob said putting his hands up.

"Especially when your angry," Seth added with a smile.

"Fine," Rosalie said with a pout," and Leah could be Pride."

"Huh?" Leah said looking up at Rosalie.

"Oh come on in the Pride department you're like me," Rosalie said flipping her hair back," I'm just able to admit it."

"Fine what ever," Leah said rolling her eyes," what about the others?"

"Well Alice could be Greed," Seth said, receiving a glance from Leah," well all she buys is designer crap and her favorite thing is shopping."

With a nod Leah spoke," Emmett should get Lust, since he's banging 2 people on a regular basis."

Seth just blushed while Rosalie let out a laugh," Jacob you get gluttony."

"Why do I get the fattening one?" Jacob said offended.

"Well, you do eat more then all of us combined," Leah said with a smirk.

"I'm a growing boy," Jacob said in defense.

"Oh right mister second and thirds," Rosalie said," seriously I shocked your not fat."

"Fat metabolism, working out, and sex," Jacob said crossing his arms," Seth you get Sloth."

"Agreed," Rosalie said with a smirk," all you really do is sit around and watch TV and movies."

With a pouted face Seth leaned back," that's not true I do other things."

"Like have sex with Emmett, go shopping with Alice," Leah said," and….that's about it."

"Yep, which leaves Jasper with Envy," Jacob said with a smile.

"OK, so everything agreed?" Leah looked around receiving nods," k, then I'll call it in."

Leah grabbed the phone scrolled through till she found Alice and called then put it on speaker.

"Hello, love did you all decide already?" Alice asked in her chipper way.

"Yeah, we decided to go with the 7 deadly sins theme, where each can be one of the 7 deadly sins," Leah said.

"Ooo I like it, your on speaker so tell us who's who," Alice asked with excitement.

"Well, 1st your Greed and I'm Pride," Leah said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed at Alice's out burst," WHAT! I'M NOT GREEDY! I'M ALWAYS WILLING TO BUY CLOTHES FOR PEOPLE!!"

"Calm down sweety," Leah said with a smoothing voice," we chose for you to be Greed cause it's the only sin that allows you to buy a lot of material objects."

"Oh, well ok then I guess it's ok," Alice said, everyone holding their breathes from laughter hearing, Emmett and Jasper laughing in the back," SHUT THE F*** UP YOU MOTHER F***ING A** HOLES!!"

"Baby, calm down," Leah said hitting her brother who was snickering.

"I' am, I' am, so what's Emmett and Jasper," Alice said sounding bitter.

"Well, Emmett is Lust and Jasper is Envy," Seth said for his sister.

Hearing a woot in the back round which can only be Emmett happy with his sin," Hey, why am I Envy?"

"Well sweety, that was the only one left," Jacob said innocently," sowy."

"Oh it's ok," Jasper said from the other line.

"Continuing I'm gonna be Wrath, anyone laugh I'll rip your nuts off," the other line was dead silent," Jacob is gonna be Gluttony, leaving Seth with Sloth."

"Ok, that sounds good to me," Alice said happily.

"Yeah, this sounds great," Emmett laughed

"Ok so, guys Alice, Seth, and I will create the costumes," Rosalie said to the people," so we're gonna need some measurements, and Alice that means you, me shopping."

"YAY!!!" Alice shouted," don't worry I'll be home in a heart beat."

And with that the phone went dead, looking around Leah hung up," well no doubt about it they'll be here soon."

"So I guess I should get ready before 'sis' gets here," Rosalie said darting up the stairs with her vampire speed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hop in the shower hopefully, I can get in there when Emmett gets home," Seth said happily daintily running up the stairs.

"He's such a girl," Jacob laughed.

"You have no idea," Leah said walking into the kitchen.

"I wonder how Bella's gonna take us not inviting her when we're at school tomorrow," Jacob said following her.

"Oh, I'm sure Rosalie will take care of that one," Leah said pouring some coffee.

"You know what, I can hardly wait," Jacob smiled imagine her expression.

Tbc..

QUESTION: To add Emmett/Seth sex or wait for there own spin-off???

A/N: Sorry this is late I've been working on other stories plus midterms. AH!!! Well any who you know the drill REVIEW!!!!


	8. Solution!

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!

A/N: Sorry it took so long, Thanks for the support!! I just gotta say again REVIEW!! I don't know how I can stress that enough please share your opinions and also check my other works!

Chapter 7: Invited!!

"We're gonna be late!" Rosalie yelled as she sat in her car, watching as the others scrambled out.

"Where's Edward?" Leah asked filing her nails in the front seat.

"He's staying behind with Jasper..hopefully they can talk it out," Jacob said getting in his seat.

"Hope they don't destroy the house," Alice mumbled, worried.

"What ever lets go we have to give out the invitation," Rosalie shouted starting up the car.

"Wait, didn't you get your license revoked?" Seth asked worried.

Rosalie smirked at his nervous expression as he gripped onto Emmett," everyone hang on to something," Rosalie smirk as the 4 people in the back grabbed onto one another in fear. As the blonde maniac drove off to school.

Arriving into the empty school parking lot, everyone jumped out of the vehicle kissing the ground in a state of drama.

"Thank you Cher for my life!" Seth shouted kissing the ground with the others.

"Oh I shall never be bad again," Leah said as she a Alice hugged dramatically before everyone busted out in laughter.

"Oh please stop being so dramatic," Rosalie rolled her eyes at her family.

"Oh come on honey, we're just playing," Emmett said giving Rosalie a quick squeeze pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"OK love birds lets go," Jacob said as people started to appear.

The day went by fast all classes boring for them all, and Jacob couldn't help but letting his imagination run wild about what's going on with Edward and Jasper.

"Oh I hope they could settle it peacefully," Jacob thought to himself, he could picture them going at it, and by the time they get home the house will be in utter shambles.

"Jacob, come on we gotta hand out the invitations," Alice said dragging him out the door with Leah right next to her. As the entered the lunch they saw Rosalie talking to Jessica.

"Are you serious, I thought you guys hated me?" Jessica asked in amazement holding the invitation in hand.

"Well, I didn't, I actually liked you," Rosalie admitted," so you coming?"

"Yes, of course!" Jessica said almost bouncing off the walls.

"Great, save me a dance," Rosalie winked as she walked back to the group.

"So did you invite everyone?" Alice asked, curiously.

"Everyone that matters," Emmett said taking his seat.

"Uh oh," Seth said pointing to Bella who entered the lunch room," bitch alert."

Bella held a big scowl as she made her way over to them," guys what's with Edward he just broke up with me."

"Well, I guess he fell outta love with you," Alice stated trying to be sympathetic.

"Oh Jacob," Bella sighed giving a big hug burring her face in his shoulder," I don't know what to do."

"It'll be ok," Jacob said," I'm sure you'll find someone new."

"i guess," Bella pouted," would you like to go out?"

"Um sorry I can't I got a date," Jacob said all to quickly, receiving a shocked look from Bella.

"I thought you liked me?" Bella said confused," who is it you're going out with?"

"Well, Jasper promised to take me somewhere for a date," Jacob blushed.

"JASPER!?" Bella quickly turned to Alice," I thought you 2 were together?"

"Nope!" Alice said happily.

"OK?" Bella shook her head in confusion," but I thought you liked me."

"Sorry, but I don't really," Jacob said.

Everything went silent from the awkwardness, as the bell rung Jacob along with the others made their escape.

As school ended the group quickly made way to the car, trying to avoid Bella at every cost, even jumping into the boys locker room when they saw her heading down the hall, needless to say she didn't see them but the swim team who were changing saw.

"That was nasty," Leah, said as they walked to the car.

"Really? I thought it was quite exciting," Jacob laughed.

"Plus who knew the swim team looked fine with those muscles," Rosalie joked as she walked with Jacob," what did you think Seth?"

"Well they were fine," Seth stated nodding his head," but no where near as much muscle as Emmett."

Emmett smiled brightly as both his lovers walked towards him," so true," Rosalie agreed.

"Ok have sex when we get home," Alice stated as they started entering the car.

"If we have a home," Leah stated.

Rosalie taking the wheel again, sped her way home ignoring the screams of those in the back seat. Arriving at home they found it quiet.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet," Jacob said rushing inside with Rosalie and Leah right behind him.

Entering the house they found Jasper and Edward sitting down casually watching TV.

"Hey love how was school?" Jasper said rushing to Jacob's side giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So did you work this out?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms.

"Yes we did but we need to talk to Jacob alone for a while," Edward said walking towards them.

The group nodded and quickly left the 3 alone.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Jacob asked nervous.

"Well we both know you love us, both and equally," Jasper said leading his lover to sit between the 2 vamps.

"And you know we both love you," Edward said smiling.

"So we decided if it's alright with you," Edward started," to be in a three way relationship."

"What?" Jacob asked shocked receiving a smirk from the 2.

"We both want to love you and hold you," Jasper stated pulling Jacob into a hug.

"And we don't want you to feel torn," Edward said going into the embrace having Jacob in the middle of the two.

"So what do you say?" Jasper asked giving him a kiss.

"Will you be both our love?" Edward giving him a kiss too.

Jacob heart was pounding as he gave his answer," I say........"

A/N: Please Review and remember to check my other works, I wont give another chapter till I get at least 12 new reviews!!!!!!!!


	9. Jessica has a Secret!

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

A/N: Thanks for the support and being patient!

Warning: Slash sex scene in just to warn ya'll.

This moment felt like a dream come true tears began to stream down Jacob's face," I say....yes, definitely yes."

With eagerness he began to kiss Jasper as Edward began kissing his neck making the young wolf moan with pleasure as Jacob then switched mouths. Lost in their ecstasy, they didn't hear the others enter the room.

"Whoa I did not expect this," Rosalie said smiling at the three.

"Ooooh look whose pimp'in now," Alice said jokingly, making Jacob blush.

"Yep, I got two boyfriends now," Jacob said smiling at them both.

"Well, I'm glad you three are together," Emmett said as he took a seat across from them next to Rosalie and Alice.

"Yeah, well it was either that or one of us would have to court Seth," Edward said challengingly.

Looking toward the smallest pup Edward extended a hand," come over here little pup I'll show you some good times."

A low growl was heard from Emmett," watch it Edward unless you want to lose something."

With an eye role Seth quickly made his way to Emmett who pulled him into a possessive embrace.

"Don't worry Emmett, Jacob is the only pup I need," Edward said giving him a kiss.

"Please mine is better then both of yours," Alice said cuddling with Leah who was now sitting on her lap.

" You guys do know we're not actually dogs right?" Leah said the vampires concerned of their thoughts.

"Oh we're just playing baby," Alice said giving her a peck on the cheek making her blush slightly.

"Ok as much as Im enjoying this love fest, I gotta go," Rosalie said getting up to walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I've got a hot date," Rosalie said confidently," and I got to pick her up."

"Whoa, who're you going out with?" Jasper asked looking at her curiously then over to Emmett," and why are you not mad?"

"Well, I got a date with Jessica and no he doesn't mind," Rosalie said as though it was obvious.

"Yeah, we're both Bi and being alive for so long we gotta satisfy our other needs," Emmett stated," like I got Sethy and now she needs someone."

"Exactly," Rosalie said running up the stairs.

"You're relationship is too complicated," Edward said shaking his head.

"Well, we need some alone time with our pup k?" Jasper stated as he lead the other two up the stairs.

"Yeah," Edward said beginning to follow, before turning back," unless of course Seth you'd like to join us."

Emmett glared as Seth looked to Edward," that depends on what you have to offer."

Emmett grip the young wolf on his lap, let out a low growl close to the wolf's ear.

With a chuckle Edward followed the others two up the stairs to Edward's room with his impossibly comfortable bed.

"Have I ever told you how jealous I am, that you have this," Jasper joked sitting on the bed beginning to strip.

"Well now you'll be staying here more often," Edward said giving him a light kiss as he did the same.

"So what would you like me to do?" Jacob asked trying to look as innocent as can be.

In a second he got his answers, both vamps threw him on the bed tearing the fabric off his body, kissing every inch of him.

"Before we continue we have to tell you this love," Jasper stated pinning Jacobs hands above his head as Edward kissed up and down his body sucking on his nipples, making the wolf squirm.

"What?" Jacob said blushing hard as the half naked vampire had his way with him.

"You belong to us and only us," Jasper said kissing his neck," only us two are able to touch you like this."

"Got it?" Edward asked stopping suddenly making the wolf whimper.

"Of course," Jacob said looked at them pleadingly," now please take me."

"Yes love whatever you want," Edward said as he began sucking off the wolf.

Jasper smirked as he took off his pants, only to have to young wolf's mouth around his hard cock. His moans only made the him suck harder, looking to 'brother' he noticed the bulge begging to come out.

With a devilish smirk, he grabbed his leg pulling his lower half closer, before ripping his fly open and began sucking the prize waiting. The 3 laid sucking the other off in a triangle form, the ecstasy being given off from all 3 sent Jasper over the edge, thinking generously he used his power allowing the others to feel what he was feeling, receiving moans from both his lovers. For a couple minutes they were at it, Jasper was first to cum with Edward close behind. As Edward started to go faster, from the whimpers the wolf gave.

"I'm close," Jacob said hands running through Edwards hair, as Jacob grew closer he Jasper began to feverishly kissing his neck making the Jacob moan louder, as he reached his climax, Jacobs body went totally limp. Edward quickly cleaned up before helping his 'brother' get their love under the covers.

"Just go to sleep love," Edward cooed into the wolf's ear as he held him from behind.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Jacob asked a little dazed.

"No my love this is all real," Jasper cooed holding his love from the front.

"Good," Jacob smiled before going to rest in the center of his two lovers. He was in heaven.

By night as he woke, he found that his lovers were gone, with a pout he found a note on the night stand.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Went to pick up food with Jasper and Alice, for you and your pack will be back with pizza._

_Love, Edward._

"Why do they always leave me like this," Jacob said falling back down.

"Well they never sleep what do you expect really?" Seth said jumping on the bed with Rosalie right behind him.

"So girl, how was your date?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Great we have so much in common," Rosalie said happily.

"Really now, what did you two do?" Seth asked happily cuddling up with Jacob acting like 2 gossiping school girls.

"Well first we went to dinner, very nice, we talked about boys, clothes, and stuff like that, then we decided to go shopping, and omg!!" Rosalie said was bursting with giddiness," she has a hot body, and I got to see when we tried on clothes in Victoria's Secret."

"Sounds like you had fun," Jacob smiled.

"Also on our date I found something out that must have Edward missed," Rosalie smiled.

"WHAT?!" they both asked totally drawn into the story.

"Well she is actually part supernatural like us," Rosalie smiled evilly.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked curiously.

"Well, like you guys are dogs, she's a feline," Rosalie smirk at their shocked expression.

"You mean...." Jacob began.

"Yep, Jessica Stanley ain't what everyone thinks she is," Rosalie stated.

A/N: Thanks again, also I need your review so I'm looking for 10 new review before posting again.


	10. Author's Note 4

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note:

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a LONG time and I don't really have an excuse so I'm very sorry, but Im thinking of continuing and/or altering the story to add more pairings and sex. Wink wink, but that's all up to you! Im still gonna keep the primary pairings like EdwardxJacobxJasper, AlicexLeah, SethxEmmettxRosaliexJessica, but Im just thinking to add some changes, that way I can feature some more characters and more hot scenes!

For example:

-send Alec and jane back to Volturi

-taking away Jessica, leah, and seth's witch powers so they just be regular shapeshifters just that Jessica is a feline.

-Feature Mike and give him the witch power plus a hidden secret.

-And a little orgy in la push.

But it's all to you, so tell me what you think! Cause I got plenty more steamy ideas.

So please and thank you!


	11. Author's Note 5

Author's note:

Ok this is going to be the last author's note chapter, for a while I just thought I let you know everything after this chapter is going to be changed, some small and some big.

To answer requests and give some insight:

-Yes, the la push pack orgy WILL happen.

-Seth is gonna be pure feminine gay, instead of cross dresser, but don't worry he'll keep his kinky sexual behavior.

-Jacob may get a 3rd that's right 3rd lover, but with this one he's the dominant one. Wonder how Edward and Jasper would react to that? (no definite answer)

-Jessica, Leah, and Seth are gonna be pure shape shifters nothing else special.

-A magical character will appear but this one is gonna…..let's just say complete our LGBTQA family.

-Embry and Quil will still join, Embry will still be a pansexual, and Quil will remain straight.

-Alec and Jane may not I repeat may not join the Cullens.

-Also there was a request of a Cullen Male family orgy, well I don't know about that jealousy of MINE would be flying everywhere but you never know. ;)

So if you'll be patient I will begin to make changes and additions, to our lovely romance story with lots of sex! Also as a side note I'll also be busy making another story for Glee using our favorite Disney songs, so I'm going to be slow on the draw when it comes to writing so again I'm sorry for that. And to fix my grammar and spelling errors I got a beta to check over my story so yeah! I hope I still have excited loyal fans ready to read.


	12. What All Cullen Men Have In Common!

Dominating Lovers

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Ok, so this is the first chapter I decided to combine Rough and Wild to this chapter and only made some minor changes. The big ones are coming up.

Chapter: What Do All Cullen Men Have In Common?

Today was the day, Rosalie was bringing Jessica home so we could get everything out in the open. So now Rosalie was on her way home while everyone ran franticly cleaning the place like crazy.

"Come on they're gonna be here any minute!" Leah yelled as she pulled some cookies out of the oven," ok why am I, the one making cookies?"

"Because that's the chore you drew," Alice said while she washed the dishes, smiling.

"Yeah, but this is more of a job for Seth," Leah complained putting in another batch.

"Really cause I think it makes you look sexy," Alice said from behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Well, maybe I can get used to it then," Leah smile turning around to give her lover a kiss.

"Awww, you two make an adorable couple," Seth said entering who had paint all over his shirt.

"What happened to you?" They both asked looking at him, oddly.

"Well Emmett and I were cleaning the garage and so when we were putting the paint away and some fell on me," Seth pouted, as Leah and Alice laughed.

"So where's Emmett?" Alice asked calming down.

"Still cleaning I'm going to get in the shower," Seth said heading for the stairs but before he could get there Rosalie came through the door with Jessica by her side.

"Oh my god!" Seth shrieked running up the stairs making his sister and her lover laugh again.

"Hey Jess, what's new?" Leah said shaking her hand.

"Nothing much, you?" Jessica smiled with her arm around Rosalie's waist, who was doing the same to her.

Before Leah could answer, Edward and Jasper came rushing in with Jacob close behind.

"Hey Jess," Edward smiled at Jessica making her look at Rosalie uncomfortably.

"Let us talk in the living room," Rosalie quickly offered motioning everyone to the room.

As everyone got settled in their seats, Edward was the first to make a commit.

"So your a shape shifter?" Edward asked receiving a nod from Jessica," explain how you've been keeping it on the down low from us?"

"Well as a feline shape shifter we have strong mental barriers to protect us," Jessica said looking at Edward.

"So is there anymore like you?" Jacob asked," like um, do you have a pack?"

"Oh no, as you know felines and canines are quite different so minus most lion shifters, felines are quite independent and don't form 'packs' with others," Jessica explained looking down," so the only others are my parents but they've been away for a while."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked looking at her curiously.

"Well, once a feline comes of age the parents leave so the former cub could gain independence and live for themselves, so when I turned 18, they left like my mom still mails me money to pay for the bills and groceries, but yeah it's just me now," Jessica smiled nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie asked concerned for her new lover.

"Well it's a tradition that has to happen in my culture," Jessica said shifting nervously," I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Oh honey," Rosalie said pulling the cat into her arms.

"So what cat are you?" Leah asked curiously.

"I'm a leopard shifter, but I can also change into an actual cat," Jessica smiled happily.

"Cool," Jacob said smiling, _wonder if I could do something like that?_

"So if I may ask, are you a lesbian?" Alice said quickly changing the subject and leaning in.

"No, I'm bisexual I just always had a crush on Rosalie though," Jessica blushed receiving a kiss on the cheek from Rosalie.

"Aw, how sweet," Alice and Jacob said that the exact same time.

"So where's Emmett?" Jessica said little nervous," I hope he's not mad, cause we're together now."

"Well, he's in the garage cleaning and don't worry about it he wont mind," Rosalie said assuring her cat.

"Yeah, since he's with Seth," Edward said happily.

"Wait, Emmett who's big, tall, and muscular is with Seth who's petite and very thin," Jessica asked trying to process the information.

"Yep," Jasper said loving her reactions.

"Wow," Jessica said shocked.

"Just like Jacob is with both Edward and Jasper," Rosalie explained making her head snap the trio.

"Yeah," Jacob said blushing, which made the two brothers pull him closer to them.

"Ok, I think this is enough information for me at the moment," Jessica said who looked just shocked as can be," is there a place where I can rest?"

"Yeah follow me," Rosalie said grabbing Jessica's hand pulling her up the stair giggling.

"Wow they're really in love," Alice said happily, her brother nodding in agreement," let's go shopping."

Before Leah had a chance to respond she was pulled out of the chair by the pixie lover.

"So are you ready to go hunting?" Jasper asked his brother.

"Yep," they both said beginning to walk to the door.

"So you're gonna leave me here?" Jacob said slightly pouty, making the brothers turn to their lover.

"Sorry honey but we have to or else we might take a bite out of you," Edward said apologetically.

"We love you," Jasper added at the end.

With a dramatic sigh he Jacob nodded as they left. Not wanting to sit in silence, he quickly turned on the TV to watch a rerun of Deadliest Warrior.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing," Jacob said muttered not turning to his friend.

"Oooo, I like this game, let me guess….. does it have to do with ….. sex?" Seth asked looking to Jacob for an answer, and received it when he snapped his head toward him.

"How'd you guess?" Jacob asked bewildered.

Seth only giggled," well to get you up set like this it had to be sexual frustration, so what's up?"

"Well it's just that I want more from my lovers like I love how they're romantic and gentle about having sex with me and such but I want it rough sometimes," Jacob said receiving a nod from Seth," like I want heat in the moment lust and fire."

"Well I can tell you a way to get them to play rough," Seth said proudly, making Jacob look at him desperately.

"Please tell me?" Jacob ordered grabbing on to the young Seth.

"Tell me what is it that all Cullen's (mostly the men) have in common," Seth asked smiling.

Jacob sat there thinking hard," they drink blood?"

"ok first fail and two they are extremely jealous," Seth revealed making Jacob hit himself for not getting it," so all you have to do is play off that."

"And that works?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, you see we belong to them, and if they feel we can be taken they have a need to claim us, to show us that we are theirs," Seth smiled widely, "watch and learn."

With that Stood up and yelled for Emmett, who came rushing in," yeah pup?"

"We want you to settle something for us," Seth said giving Jacob a side glance to play along.

"Yeah what about?" Emmett said whipping grease from his hands, and white skin tight shirt.

"Well we've been discussing Paul, Jacob says that Paul is not hot, while I say he was so much sex appeal,"

"What?" Emmett asked voicing getting low, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah Paul is not that attractive," Jacob played along, looking at Emmett who was squeezing the rag to death.

"Have you ever seen Paul naked, those muscles, and not to mention he's _**very**_ gifted," Seth added making Emmett pin him to couch.

"You shouldn't talk about other men around me," he growled into his ear as he grinded his body into his love," don't even think of them, only me."

"Well I just want to..." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Emmett crushed his lips into Seth.

"Don't, I don't take kindly to this kind of competition," Emmett said with a fierce glare in his eye. As he lifted off his lover, he pulled up, carrying him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked as Emmett began to walk.

"I gonna remind you which one is the most gifted," Emmett growled walk to the garage.

Jacob sat there watching the scene in aw," Seth you are amazing."

Jacob turned to the TV to see a rerun of Supernatural play as the show began a smile crept on his face, "perfect!"

(later that evening)

"I'm gonna win!" Edward yelled racing his brother to the house. But as he began to make it to the drive way, Jasper tackled him to the ground giving him enough time to reach the door.

"What was that loser, something about you winning?" Jasper smiled, as Edward scowled.

"You cheated," Edward scowled more, walking over to him.

"You never said we couldn't play rough," Jasper said pompously, looking around he noticed that a lot of the cars were gone," where is everyone?"

"I don't know?" Edward said as he and his brother entered the house, right when they entered they froze in place. Both their powers kicking:

Right as Jasper entered the house, they feeling of pure lust surrounded him, not just simple lust, but more animalistic. Edward though caught the thoughts of someone in this house, -_Jared oh that feels so good_-

Both looked at each other in shock, until with their hearing picked up a whimper. Anger filled both as they rushed up the stairs, rushing to Edward's room. They entered to reveal a naked Jacob, pleasuring himself. While one hand masturbated while his other roamed his body. Jacob looked at both of them, eyes filled with lust, but instantly shutting them from pleasure as he was getting ready to enter his finger.

The brother rushed over holding him down, pinning his hands above his head. Both brothers looked at their lover with feral eyes.

"Jared?" Edward growled looking down at his lover.

With a blush Jacob speaks," Jared Padalecki, I always sort of had a thing for him."

Their grip on Jacob's wrists tightened, "I thought we told you, you belong to us."

Jasper with his other hand forced Jacob to look at him," and that only we are able to touch you."

"Whether it be physical or mental, only us," Edward growled in his ear," you're not even aloud to touch yourself, only we are."

As Edward spoke jasper attacked his neck, sucking on the ski, giving light bites," s-s-sorry."

"Sorry? Jacob, you have to punished," Jasper growled. With the vampires combined power, they flipped him over on his stomach, while tying his hands above his head and also his legs spread apart for the vampires.

Jacob looked over to the left, to see the vampires stripping, with their feral gaze never fading. As they finally released the final article of clothing, they pounced on their prey out of his direct line sight. Jacob felt their cold finger, gently stroking down spine moving ever so slowly before reaching its destination. Both fingers moved together as it slid between his checks lightly touching his entrance. This was making Jacob whimper like crazy, to jerk his butt up toward them.

"We are going to make you feel us," Edward growled.

"To mark you, so you will always know you're ours," Jasper finished.

And with that the 2 fingers entered him at once, making Jacob moan like crazy, rubbing his hardened member against the sheets. But as he did he felt a sudden weight on him keeping him from doing so.

"Now now, we can't let you do that, after what you did and all," Edward said mockingly.

"P-p-please," Jacob asked trying to look at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Mmmm…no," Jasper answered, and together the two fingers pulled out slightly before ramming back in, making Jacob yell in pleasure. Together the fingers would pull in and out, stretching his opening preparing him.

"Should we move to next step brother?" Jasper asked innocent, yet maliciously.

"Yes, darling," Edward answered giving Jasper a light kiss. With that the sudden weight lifted and finger exited making Jacob whine slightly. He then felt his legs to be free but then Jasper crawled under Jacob so that it looked as though Jacob was hugging Jasper around the neck. Before Jacob could ask what's up, Jasper forced Jacob into a passionate kiss, while his arms around Jacob's waist pulled him close. So that Jacob and Jaspers" members were grinding into each other.

Hearing Edward lightly laugh at his moans, Edward lowered himself at Jacob's entrance before using his tongue to pleasure him. Jacob moaned at the sensation Edward was giving, but was silenced by Jasper pulling him into another kiss. Feeling that he was ready, Edward positioned himself at the entrance.

"Ready?" Edward asked maliciously, but before he could answer Edward thrusted into him. The sudden surge of pain and pleasure made Jacob let out another load moan. Jasper kissed his neck feverishly as Edward kept thrusting in and out of him.

"Does that feel good?" Edward groaned as he gave another hard thrust into Jacob.

Unable to speak Jacob nodded kissing Jasper neck. With a wink from Jasper, Edward grew a devilish smile.

"Well now time for part 3," Edward said pulling out, but staying positioned.

"Part three?" Jacob asked confused.

"Yep, you see we said we want you to feel _us_," Edward smiled," not just one."

With that Jasper moved slight so that his cock was in position. Before Jacob could react both his lovers began to enter him at the exact same time. Jacob let out a cry before biting into jasper's shoulder as they began to stretch him out farther.

"Don't worry love it'll feel better,' Edward said eyes starting to role to the back of his head, from the mixture of cold and heat on his member.

Jasper thinking ahead used his power to make all three of them to feel the intensity of pleasure. From that Jacob started to feel less pain and more pleasure as Jasper and Edward started to fuck him together. Jacob was in complete heaven.

Jasper being an empath was getting the full wave length of pleasure which was pushing him over the edge.

–_Edward I'm gonna cum_- Jasper thought letting out a light moan.

Edward only nodded in response, as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. After another 2 minutes both came at the same time both filling Jacob who came from rubbing against Jasper's abs.

'So how was that little Jakey?" Edward asked whispering into his ear,' did we make our point."

Jacob only smiled as he said," thank you."

With that the flashes of Jacob and Seth's conversation and Jacob sending everyone away filled Edward's head.

"Jasper I think we just got played," Edward said smiling. With that both of them pulled out. As they freed him, Jacob sat up to look at him.

"Jacob explain,' Jasper said looking at Jacob suspiciously.

Now blushing Jacob explained," well I do love you both but when we have sex it's always gentle and romantic and as much as I love it I wanted…."

"Rough and wild," Jasper finished seeing where this led.

"yeah, and Seth told me the only way to get that from you guys was to make you jealous," Jacob explained, looking up at the two vampires he tried to give them his most puppy eyed look," I'm sorry."

Scratching the back of his head, Edward looked over at Jasper who simply smiled catching what he was thinking, before turning to Jacob," well I guess we should find away to thank Seth."

Jacob stared jaw dropped as he saw their conniving smirks," you jerks!"

Jacob jumped at them, playfully hitting them," we were just kidding."

Jacob soon grew tired beginning to fall asleep," Jacob go to sleep you have to go shopping with Alice and Jessica tomorrow."

Let out an annoyed sigh, Jacob started asleep with his lovers on both sides of him.

"You two better be hear by the time I'm awake or you're dead," Jacob threatened dozing off to sleep, dreaming of what's to come.

A/N: hello, hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I won't update till I get 10 reviews. Oh and so a whole new chapter to arise. So please tell me any thoughts and or suggestions you'd like to see!


End file.
